runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Prodigy
all they that take the sword, shall perish by the sword. ~the bible~ The Clan a few years ago, in november 2007, a few friends came together and decided to make a clan, a clan where they will be able to meet new friends (more details on the historical events - the founding of the clan). Generals have the right to kick. We do NOT give free ranks just because you have big levels, or have a skillcape or are a moderator. We are a clan witch are active most of the day normally australian time 7:00 since many of us are australian. (but we are NOT an aussie clan). FAQ's q-question, a-answere. 1. q- are you a skilling or pvp clan? a- we are both, we do anything, we only need 2+ people to come. 2. q- are you an aussie clan? a- we have many australian people here, mainly because we are on aussie worlds all the time, but no, we accept anyone. 3. q- i have a big lvl, can i be general? a-no, you must earn you're rank, not beg for it. 4. q- what is the most common event? a-Clan Wars, our tradditional world is 50, although other worlds may be used if needed. 5.q- why is it the majority of meetings is general only? a- because we do not want to give out false info to our clan members, although in very important decisions we will always ask our clan members for opinions. i hope these will help you understand about the clan more. Our Goals 1.To become a big and succesfull clan. 2.To get to know new friends and chat with other players. 3.To have fun! Requirements 1.must not be in another clan, we only accept permenant members (peeps who won't be going one sec, gotta see what's happening in the other clan i'm in). 2.you must be lvl 3 or above, you must have atleast lvl 1 in all skills. 3.being active is very much appreciated, we demote generals if they are gone for many months if they have not told us that they would go, you know, we wanna know stuff... Rules 1.Participate in all of the events (if you cannot, tell a general). 2.No spamming! 3.No fighting with other members of the clan. 4.And of course, listen to your leader and generals. ''' '''5.Follow Jagex's rules. 6.Have fun in the clan. If you break a rule you will recieve one warning, if you break the rules again you will be kicked. (fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!) and im not about to have shame. If you arent ready to follow these rules dont bother joining, these are only the rules wich will get you kicked immediatly without second thoughts. How to raise your rank Lol that sounds like a how to raise your rank for dummies book. To raise your rank you have to 1.Help other fellow clan members. 2.Recruit others. 3.Attend to meetings, events etc.. 4.be loyal (we will never ever promote someone who breaks rules or lie). 5.Listen to people with bigger ranks (spiecally gens). we dont mean it as a slave type of thing, just if they say dont do something, you dont do it. Black Peas There are many people who join the prodigy, some are worthy, some are not, those who are not are added to the black peas list. Black peas are people who have broken the rules or have left for no actual reason and want revenge on us, for example, someone joined the clan and because the leader was busy he was unable to rank the new member. The new member got angry because he was impatient but he knew well that the leader was busy. So he left the clan and now wants revenge, although we have always disagreed with a war because there was no point. Babindaboy The clans dodo extinction example...he was demoted to no rank and was banned from the clan because of the following reasons: 1. Breaking the rules. 2. Fighting other members. 3. Betraying us 2 times. 4. Spying on us. 5. Helping enemies by giving them information. 6. Stalking. 7. Accused for botting. Babindaboy came into the clan with his friend Mortal Crest and started to behave badly the second he came in. The first chance the Prodigy had to kick him he was out of there. But vowed to destroy us one day no matter what. Now he is in our old enemies clan, The Empire, but now we have an alliance with them. The Ranks Whoever thought about a clan without ranks? As usual this clan uses ALL the ranks that are available, and also uses positions wich will be told later on. Although we use all ranks we do not promote people becuase they have been in the clan for a long time. you could be a member in the clan for a year but still not be a general, why? Because you need to either recruit other people into the clan, follow the rules, participate in all of the events, be active, never fight with other clan members and either help the clan by telling the leader/general on how to make it better or how to make the clan more fun. All those things can get you a rank up, and as you can see its easy as pie! Anybody know how to make a pie? Recruit - You start with this rank once you have been accepted into the clan. Corporal - This rank is not used in the clan, only given when needed. Sergeant - This is the second rank, easily obtained, you need to have been in the clan for some time. Lieutenant - This is the first star rank quite hard to obtain, you need to have been very loyal and trustworthy. Captain - This is a hard rank and is the 3rd highest, you are chosen by generals, from here you are given a teacher and start training to become a general and join the council. General - This is the 2nd highest rank, once the council has decided you are ready to help run the clan, you are given this rank, you have the ability to kick, and you are given youre own job in the clan, although it doesn't end there, our general system is designed to make sure you aren't just working for the rank, you must keep working to keep it. The Positions These are the positions I promised to tell, please note that these are the usernames on RuneScape not the Wiki usernames or their real life names. Leader - Xelyt (obviously). 2nd In Command - Ascalephus. 3rd In Command - King Lyger. Event Organiser - Not Decided. Peace General - Not Decided. War General - Ascalephus. Clan Diplomat - King Lyger. Play-To-Pay...I mean Pay-To-Play - What? I aint allowed to use humour? Oh come on! -Cough- Anyway...Not decided. Free-To-Play - Lets just say not much has been decided these days ;). Ok well you're probably wondering why we have war and peace generals when we keep the peace in the clan, well if war does break loose we will be prepared and there won't be a fiasco. And the peace and war general work together to stop the war and start the peace all again. The Pay-To-Play and Free-To-Play havent been decided because most of our clan members just become members on runescape so we weren't really ready for that, so we will decide it soon. So what are you waiting for? No que barging please! Events The Prodigy has many events throughout the year. Although many events are with one or two friends, or we go as a whole clan. The reason many of the members only events are one or two friends is because this is a Free-To-Play clan AND a members clan. The events we have are: 1. Clan Wars (of course!). 2. Conquest (one or two friends). 3. Castle Wars (one or two friends). 4. Hanging out (if you call it an event). 5. Pest control (one or two friends). 6. Fist Of Guthix (most uncommon event because normally clan members only go there to train mage). 7. Find the cabbage (a game the generals made up, you get a bunch of cabbages, place them around, and clan members need to find them) normally played in parties. 8. Hide and Seek (the classic game played by all clan members). 9. Clan chat fights (forum fights but in clan chat, the rules are simple, no god modding and no bad behaviour). 10. W.A.R. (walk around RuneScape) we just go and have fun :D. The Council The Council are general who have proved their loyalty in Prodigy they decide new rules, requirements, events for the clan and also decide when other generals are ready to join the council. The counci members have spiecall positions in the clan wich were sied before in the positions. The current council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, Lady Dannii1, Pip Alpine, Azorrez. The Old Council The old council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, CNTxplainLUV, Streetkid888, Armeniaman. They will be forever remembered for their efforts to make this clan possible. Most of the old council members are still active on RuneScape and are in The Prodigy, some with general ranks, some just friends who come in to chat and see whats happening in their old clan. Historical Events Oh my god! that makes the clan sound like its 100 years old!!! but anyway the clan has had many historical events thoughout the years witch some clan members know of. The founding of the clan The clan was founded in Lumbridge from pure coincidence. Xelyt (at the time his name was Player 1913) and Streetkid888 were hanging out, Ascalephus when mining went up to them and asked if they were going to save RuneScape. They first thought he was a spy sent from somebody. But after an hour of talking with Xelyt they became good friends and still are! Xelyt the next day decided to make a big permenent clan where they will be able to meet new friends and have fun, they called this clan The Prodigy and now it has become an active and awesome clan! The Great Christmas Party! Sorry i couldn't help but put all of the words with capital letters :P. The Christmas Party was decided by Armeniaman and approved by all of the clan members! There were Lobsters, Cake (freshly stolen from the bakers stall in ardougne) beer, and loads, and loads of beef. The party was held in The Jolly Boar inn (our old meeting place). The cook was Xelyt and The food bringer was Armeniaman. More than half of the clan members were there and it has been the biggest clan party ever held in Prodigy history! yummmm if only it never ended! sadly we were so excited about it we forgot to bring our cameras and screenshot thingies 8(. The Big Meeting The big meeting was a clan meeting where we decided that the generals should have their own potitions so that the clan would be more organised because some generals were fighting that they werent having anything to do as a general or in the clan. The first positions were event organiser, peace general and war general after that we added several more potitions but we removed most because we didnt have enough generals (were still looking for brigadiers). There were about 15 people to the clan that came to the meeting and afterwards we had clan wars (one of the best times we went to clan wars). The Revolution In 2010 the clan members were starting to fight, and started to think that the leader, Xelyt, was kicking for no reason. The generals started to make their own clan Peace Legion the new leader was to be Azorrez (one of the newest generals at the time) the revolution had begun! Xelyt a few days after wasnt able to be online on Runescape wich left Ascalephus to bring the clan members back. He joined Peace Legion and started to show everyone it was just a big misunderstanding. Azorrez started to treat people badly in the clan and when he made a big fight with some of the clan generals they all had enough of Peace Legion and left and joined a new clan Schehallion the leader Ascalephus. This was a temporary clan and they would join Xelyt again when he came back from his vacation. Azorrez, who lost all of his generals and was losing recruits by the hour decided to also join Schehallion and join Xelyt afterwards. Although the generals hated Azorrez, Ascalephus decided to give him one more chance to be loyal and let him in. When Xelyt returned all of the clan members who left came back to Prodigy. The generals who left were still generals because they sied that leaving and joining The new leader was a big mistake and they would never do it again. Azorrez was demoted to captain rank but after a few weeks was promoted to general rank for being loyal and recruiting many people into the clan. Photo Gallery Aaah! Photos! They are here to entertain, for rememberence, and...umm...other stuff? Well, i think the main purpose of photos are to show how awesome cabbages are ~ Ascalephus. Well here are photos of cabbages!...err...the clan! 713404666597b2dcafcf52ea24651de4.jpg|By Sydswan a738aa3e33686df25820d3db306b0a02.jpg|By Sydswan...that is SydSwan... eddea55f9ceccbfca8451966c3bf8b57.jpg|By Sydswan (his photos are so funny!). 657ffb53557f7a9bcae5d3fd7f059f88.png|Omg! Omg! He did? e87aea1e79369d5d3f1308506ae7e24f.png|OK OK! I give up! 2ab1d3b610e7a1154a01ea1ee90c767a.jpg|Ascalephus and the cabbage 8) Video Gallery Where!? Would tehnoobshow be without videos you ask? He would be...umm...why are you asking me this!? The gypsy is in Varrok people! Well The Prodigy is home to many video makers. Azorrez, Pip Alpine. We have many videos wich i suggest you watch on YouTube because i cannot put them on this excuse for a clan advertisement page... Prodigy News Ehem, before i go on typing a huge wall, i would like to tell you all that you will not find BBC world news or CNN, get it? got it? good. News updated every 2 weeks or so, any news that was already there lasts for 5 weeks, or more, or less, my point is, you gotta look every-so-often to know the latest news. *xzaverx, once a general of the clan, has now left, forming a new clan, run by him, now trying to recruit Prodigys members, spiecally the recruits, xzaverx and his sidekick popolicous are botting and recruiting 100+ lvls so they can beat us in clan wars. *Prodigy is gonna have another party, celebrating RuneScapes 10th anniversary. it is still unknown if they are going to invite other clans or not. Allies and Enemies. Allies. The Empire, leader - Lord leell. Enemies. None. Merged clans. Peace Legion (from the revolution). Green Team, leader - Snow Shock3. My little war corner FLASH!!! aaaaah dun dun dun dun, hero of the universe! ~ Queen :D As i always say to peeps who ask me why i am war gen, war is something you would want everyday if you were mad like me (i is serious), but i don't like marching off in the morning... i prefer sipping a cup of tea. WE fight like wolves... victory against: 1.the empire 2.anti-prodigy break off clan 3.magivis...o.O <-that sounds wierd... Category:Clans